The Story of a Runaway
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: Pepper is a teenage runaway this is her and Dogs story of how they try to survive the streets with a little help from there freinds. written for a freind who is in hospital.
1. Thunder Storm

im wrighting this for my freind Holly who was taken into hospital yesterday. shes sick and could die, she asked me to wright this for her. and i want to share it. i dont know where the plot for its going she just gives me little idears and i roll with it. it should be on going and i hope i finish it for her. oh yeah this is based on the orginal series GGG Holly hasent heard of the animie series.  
...

...The Story Of Runaway...  
Chapter 1.  
Thunder Storm.

"I'm starting to think running away was a bad idea." a 16 year old said in her light Irish accent as she looked down at a Doberman puppy that walked beside. It was the middle of winter and she had lost her coat, when she snagged in on that thorn bush. She looked up at the sky as lightning flashed she was cold and wet and hated thunder storms. She saw no point in trying to find shelter she was already soaked to the bone. The occasional flash of light made her red eyes glow like a cats. Her ivory mid length hair was stuck to her cloths and face. Her white skin showed up in contrast to the black hoodie she wore it was at least 2 sizes to big it stopped at her knees and the sleeves ended below her hands. Underneath it she wore a red long sleeved to and also black jeans and black heelie trainers. (trainers with rollarballs in the heels.) she had aback rucksack on her back and held tightly on to her dogs lead.

Her name was Pepper she really hadn't run all that far about two miles since she left the foster home Stowaway house. She was only running because they didn't want her to keep her dog. She really hoped they wouldn't try look for her. Rizzo had said to her to runaway she wished she hadn't listened. It was a really stupid idea. But she didn't want her dog to go to the pound either.

A noise in the alleys behind her freaked her out. Sharply turning round she saw it was only a cat. But decided to find some form of weapon any way. She found an old wooden baseball bat in a dumpster shed seen the others play in the garden with one like it all they did was swing it to hit something.  
The dog started barking as some one stood behind her. Gripping the bat with both hands she swung out as hard as she could the thunder enhancing the crack as the impact of what ever she hit made the bat break. "with a swing like that you could go pro. I don't think Snake will be getting up for awhile after taking that hit." a voice said as Pepper looked down at who she had hit. The guy she hit didn't look any older than 17, his name matched what he looked like. She figured that she hit him hard in the head from the blood that was dripping from his nose, he would be out for a while.

"what's your name kid." the voice belonged to a man wearing black sunglasses. She wondered how he could see at night. "my names Pepper. I'm a runaway. Who are you?" she said picking up her dog. She didn't trust him. And neither did her dog it wouldn't stop barking. "names Ace, you already know Snake, and these are Big Billy, Grubber and Lil Arturo. Were the Gangreen Gang" Ace said looking at her she just glared at him, before she started walking away. "where are you going." the short one called Arturo said as she stopped. "any place I can go, I'm not going back to Stowaway." Pepper said as she walked out of the ally and into the street where the rain wasn't stopped by the alleys shelter.  
...

Pepper and the dog copyright to Me and Holly

Please dont kill me for what happens to Snake it was Hollys idear!


	2. Echoes after rain fall

new chapter, Hollys condition is now critical shes dying and they dont even know whats wrong with her she might not puul through, im offto visit her tonight i plan to stay all night maby till she gets better if she gets better , im not going to abandon her.

so Holly this is for you, please pull through.

Echoes after rain fall.

The echoing drips could be heard in the old railway tunnel. As water dripped through cracks from the passed storm. Pepper had took up shelter here it wasn't all that great. She had met an old lady living on the streets that lead her to the tunnel, Tanya lay in the tunnel further away from Pepper. Tanya had passed away in her sleep. And pepper had covered her with a blanket. She had given pepper an old World War 2 metal army helmet, it had belonged to Tanya's husband years ago. It was to big on pepper an kept falling slightly to the left side she had the straps un done so they hung at the sides. The metal rim cast a shadow over her eyes.

She carried her dog again it was asleep she still hadn't named it so its name was officially Dog.  
She was freezing in the winters air. Her damp cloths were making her shiver. But they were all she bought with her. Other than a towel, a blanket and her art things.

She had her dog wrapped in her towel. It was sunny but still cold, and she could see her breath. The city was silent at that time of morning, you could her the echoes of the rain and of the early risers throughout the silent buildings.

She loved the park after the rain the damp grass refreshing. As she sat down. Dog was running around after pigeons, she was sitting silently watching the dog though the lazy hazy mist that was thinly covering the ground and surrounding buildings. The birds were just starting to call out to each other. And the air was still and unmoving. She flinched as something was dropped down beside her. it was an aluminium base ball bat stronger than the wooden one she had used the night before.

"I though you might wantss this, its dangerouss in the city on your own." a hissing voice said as she looked up. It was the gang member she had whacked the night before. "I'm sorry for hitting you, the storm had me freaked. You made me jump." she said picking up the bat. "my name'ss Sssnake. Arturo told me what happened after I woke up. He said you'd need the bat if your on your own." Snake said as he walked away she could see him walk over to the gang who stood at the park entrance.  
"I need no one!" she shouted at him from where she sat. "whatever." he said lifting his hand up in a slight wave before him and the gang left. "we don't need any one right Dog?" she said as the pup barked a yes.

oc belong to me and Holly please dont take them

pleasebe ok Holls


End file.
